Drake Louis Armstrong
'Major Drake Louis Armstrong '''is one of the main supporting characters of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga anime series. He is an officer of the State Military and the sicon of the Armstrong family. Physical Appearance Drake Armstrong is a remarkably large man who absolutely towers over most of the other characters in the anime series, making him very easy to spot in a crowd or at a distance, and has an exceptionally-sculpted and well-defined musculature honed from years of enthusiastic physical training. While his physique is usually barely hidden beneath his uniform, it seems he need only flex all his muscles at once to tear his garments to threads and leave him shirtless and bulging - a carriage he seems to generally prefer. His complexion is rather light in comparison to other characters and, while he seems to have blond hair like the rest of his family, Drake's head is completely bald save for a single lock of curly blond hair hanging from just above his brow. His eyebrows, too, are bare of hair and he sports a thick, blond handlebar mustache, which hides his mouth while accentuating his strong, cleft chin. Though these characteristics give Drake a rather menacing visage, his eyes are blue and kind-looking with notably long eyelashes that appear to run in his family to some degree. Personality Despite his towering presence and intimidating physique, Drake is decidedly softhearted and almost comically emotional, quickly bursting into tears of sorrow, compassion or joy in most situations. He is a particularly caring individual, who goes out of his way to offer aid to people in need and takes great pains to look after his friends, allies and subordinates - though his great propensity for giving hugs frequently does unintentional harm to those unfortunate enough to be embraced by his powerful biceps. With a rather boisterous demeanor, Drake appears rather fond of loud, grandstanding speeches and dramatic comments, can be unwittingly pushy in his attempts to help others and is particularly protective of youths like Edward, demanding that they eat, sleep and exercise well in order to grow healthy and strong. Proud of his own physique and believing it to be a supreme work of beauty and art, Drake frequently removes his shirt to show it off in both welcome and unwelcome attempts to buoy the spirits of those around him. He will take off his shirt on many occasions, whether it is to partake in labor, confront someone in battle, to cheer someone up, to show off and boast, or feeling extreme emotion of any kind. As a member of the illustrious Armstrong family, Drake takes his honor very seriously and proudly wields his great strength of body and character for the military he believes exists to serve the people of Amestris. As such, he is very respectful to his superiors and an adamant protector of others on the field of battle. Drake is very seriously affected by the deaths of innocents, friends, compatriots and even enemies, freely shedding tears when faced with another human's untimely demise. As such, Armstrong dislikes violence and, while always ready to fight, prefers to settle disputes peacefully despite the known fact that his softheartedness and unwillingness to kill have kept him from receiving a promotion in all his years of military service. Alex has also shown himself to be particularly perceptive, as he was the first to recognize that The Scarred Man was using dueling in his serial murders and is quite skilled in delivering and deciphering surreptitious messages. Abilities History Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Decks Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Armstrong Family Category:Adults Category:Duelists Category:State Military Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists